disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Characters of Youngsters
This list holds all main & minor characters of the disney cartoon show Youngsters. Main Characters Brandi Civine - one of the two main protagonist of the show, Brandi shows the role of Mickey Mouse in the series. Since she was 5 years old, Brandi always wanted to be a stage entertainer who does free performances, due to the fact that she has no wish for money. She is loosely based on Al Jolson. Brandi is a young 9 year old girl with brown hair that is blonde at the front and the end of her ponytail ans green eyes. She wears a white long sleeve shirt with a mint cream vest, a light pink skirt that's magenta at the bottom, white socks, lavender shoes with blue ribbons, and a boater hat with an orange ribbon. During performances, Brandi usually carries a maroon cane with golden bells. Brandi has good efforts but really depends on Paws to be on her side because doing solos and being alone is her greatest fear. She sometimes wears other summer time clothes that make her bellybutton sometimes visible. Paws Finnyan Crumpster - Brandi's sidekick and other main protagonist, Paws shows to be the Donald Duck of Youngsters. A grumpy polar bear, but at the same time very sensitive always cries when he's hurt real bad. Even though that their the same age, Paws is about one inch shorter than Brandi. Being true coward, Paws usually jumps into Brandi's hands when he's scare (even thought Brandi does the same) and sometimes jumps on her shoulders, possibly covering her eyes. Paws' eyes are blue and has short claws. He wears a yellow outfit with a brown cap and a red bowtie. Due to his older brothers all in boarding school, Paws sometimes feels alittle lonely and left out, Brandi usually tells him that they'll have interesting things to show and tell him when they all get back. Li'l Bad Wolf - one of the four sons of the big bad wolf. Despite the fact that there's Bad in his name, Li'l wants to be a good wolf. Unlike his father and brothers, Brandi, Karen, and the three little pigs seem to be the only ones to understand him. Li'l seems to be the best friend of Skippy. Skippy Pig - a short cowardly food-loving pig who is the nephew of the three little pigs. A tidy, always cleaning, messy eating, and cheerful pig who many times gets in trouble but not willingly, and usually throw pound cakes when people refuse to listen to him (usually Tina or Olivian). He was inspired to become a member of the Cupcaked Papayas after Huey and Brandi both agreed that every entertainer group needs a "straight man". It is unrevealed what happened to his father, but his guardians are his three uncles. Max Goof - Goofy and the late Mrs. Goof's son, and is somehow claimed to be in Goofy's role. Even though they have a hard but simple time getting along, Max and Brandi come up with the best defense ideas for prtecting themselves together. Due to his enjoyment of skateboarding to the mud river, Brandi constanstly believes that Max can be such a "hound dog". Max tries his hardest to not be like his dad but instead gets hurt. He always screaming when he and Brandi are on a dangerous and speedy ride. Huey, Dewey, and Louie - Donald's mischievous nephews. Due to their trouble making, Max always act very worried (but stupid) around them. Whenever they get invovled in Brandi and Paws' work, they always act as accessories for trapping the bad guys. Louie is shown to have a crush on Karen. Karen Trolley - a sweet and kind loving girl who shows to be in the Minnie Mouse role. She is loosely based on Shirley Temple. Karen has blonde hair and periwinkle eyes, she wears a pink short with a baby pink jacket, a magenta bow, a pink skirt with yellow stripes, yellow stockings and golden boots. Althrough you'd expect them to be rivals, Karen and Webby are showed to be good friends. She became a member of the Cupcaked Papayas after Brandi decided that the group needed more girls. Webby Vanderquack - the grandaugther of Betrina Beakley, and best friend of Karen. She likes to tag along with Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Karen and comes up with good songs for the Cupcaked Papayas. Webby is one of the most thoughtful worriers that are seen in the show. Crackers - a short, sweet, and creative cat. Unlike most characters, Crackers can't talk, instead you just hear his meows. Crackers is many times trying to eat purple woodpeckers in the park when Brandi calls him causing him to fall off the trees he's on. Crackers became a member of the Cupcaked Papayas when Brandi encouraged him to go for his true dreams after she gave him a new home in her neighborhood. Crackers usaully gets pounded by Big Time when the Beagle Boys are around. Raisa Ross - a talented and thoughtful (yet alittle pushy) ross's goose shown to be the Daisy Duck role. As Karen's best friend, Raisais usaully paired up with Karen or her friends (meaning Brandi and the others). Raisa is a wonderful dancer and a clever map maker. Greta Greenland - a little-minded greenland dog shown to be a friend of Karen and Raisa. She is very Category:Character Lists Category:Lists